Chcę być Kopciuszkiem
by myk-myk
Summary: W tej bajce zamiast złych sióstr, występują złośliwe koleżanki ze szkoły, dobra wróżka jest nastoletnim geniuszem, a książę kwestionuje swoją seksualność. Kopciuszek natomiast... Cóż, Kopciuszek nie szukając, znalazł swój skarb.


Kwiecień

_Środa, dom Molly Hooper_

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – Molly podniosła wzrok znad książki i spojrzała na Sherlocka. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i pokręciła przecząco głową.  
- Przepraszam. Po prostu… To nic takiego. Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć jeszcze raz? Tym razem będę uważała, obiecuję.  
- Coś stało się w szkole. Nie chodzi o Mary i jej idiotyczne zaczepki, bo opowiedziałabyś mi o nich. Nie, to coś, co uznam za głupotę albo stratę czasu. Prawdopodobnie za jedno i drugie. Jest to jednak coś na czym ci zależy, inaczej skupiłabyś się na zadaniach. Więc?  
- Sherlock, naprawdę, to nieważne, możemy wrócić do chemii?  
- Nie, dopóki nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi.  
- Niech ci będzie. W czerwcu będzie bal maturalny i do końca tygodnia trzeba wpisać się na listę, jeżeli chce się iść. I po prostu… Chciałabym pójść. Ale nikt mnie nie zaprosił i nie mam pary, więc po prostu zostanę w domu i tyle. Jak zwykle miałeś rację, przejmuję się czymś głupim. Możemy teraz zająć się zadaniami? – powiedziała Molly, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Bawiła się ołówkiem i wyglądała tak, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Sherlock nie rozumiał, dlaczego dziewczynie było smutno z powodu jakiejś potańcówki w szkole. A Sherlock bardzo nie lubił nie rozumieć.  
- Wszyscy inni idą, tak?  
- Tak.  
- Więc byłabyś jedyną nieobecną osobą, tak?  
- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Po balu zostanie tylko kilka tygodni szkoły, później wakacje i większości z tych osób już raczej nie spotkam. Więc nie ma się czym przejmować. – W głosie Molly wyraźnie słychać było rozdrażnienie. – Proszę, Sherlock. Dajmy sobie z tym spokój. – Dziewczyna podniosła w końcu wzrok i spojrzała na niego. Sherlock widział ją smutną wiele razy, znali się przecież od dziecka. Widział, jak płakała; słuchał, jak żaliła się na złośliwe koleżanki; jak nieśmiało opowiadała o przystojnych chłopcach, którzy nigdy nie zwrócą na nią uwagi. Była równie niedopasowana do świata co on, tylko że jej czasami to przeszkadzało. W takich chwilach jak ta, chciałaby po prostu być taka jak inni. I chociaż Sherlock nigdy czuł czegoś takiego, to potrafił zrozumieć pragnienie Molly.  
- Czy osoba towarzysząca musi być z twojej szkoły?  
- Nie, Mary idzie ze swoim chłopakiem, a on uczy się w college'u.  
- W takim razie pójdę z tobą na ten bal.  
- Prima aprilis było w tamtym tygodniu.  
- Ja nie żartuję.  
- Sherlock, ty nienawidzisz takich rzeczy. Tam będą ludzie. Cała masa ludzi. I głośna muzyka. Ale nie Wagner, Czajkowski czy Rachmaninow, tylko, jak to nazywasz, bezmyślna łupanka. I musiałbyś ubrać krawat. Myślę, że to przesądza całą sprawę. Ty nie nosisz krawatów. Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze?  
- Nie. Jutro zapiszesz nas na listę i pójdziemy na ten bal i obiecuję ci, że będziemy się świetnie bawić.  
- Kiedy mówisz, że będziemy się świetnie bawić zazwyczaj coś wybucha. Najczęściej Mycroft, ze złości.  
- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.  
- Sherlock, naprawdę nie musisz tego robić. To, że nie pójdę na ten bal to nie koniec świata.  
- Molly, nie kłóć się ze mną, to bezcelowe.  
- Dobrze. W porządku. I nie zmienisz nagle zdania, prawda? – Spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jakby bała się, że to wszystko okaże się tylko okrutnym żartem.  
- Nie, nie zmienię. Obiecuję.  
- Ja… Dziękuję, Sherlock. Naprawdę, dziękuję. To… - Przez chwilę Molly wyglądała tak, jakby miała rzucić mu się na szyję i uściskać go tak, że z trudem łapałby powietrze, jednak ograniczyła się tylko do uściśnięcia jego dłoni.  
- Jeśli skończyliśmy już z tymi głupotami, to wróćmy do zadań. Za godzinę powinienem wracać do domu. 

* * *

Wieczorem Sherlock postanowił opowiedzieć o balu swoim rodzicom. Oboje byli nawet bardziej niż zachwyceni. Ojciec cieszył się, że jego syn w końcu zaczął przejawiać zainteresowanie żywymi ludźmi. Siger Holmes od zawsze wiedział, że córka jego przyjaciela i wspólnika ma dobry wpływ na Sherlocka. Przez jakiś czas liczył nawet, że z przyjaźni tej dwójki będzie coś więcej, ale chłopak jakiś czas temu uświadomił mu, że „dziewczyny to nie jego rejon". Sigerowi pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że znajdzie się chłopiec, który będzie umiał zdobyć przyjaźń, a później i serce Sherlocka.

Natomiast matka, praktyczna jak zawsze, zwróciła uwagę na to, że dziewczyna na bal będzie potrzebowała sukienki. Ale niech Sherlock się nie martwi, ona się wszystkim zajmie. Na taką okazję sama zaprojektuje kreację Molly. Nastolatek jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie cieszył się, że jego mama jest projektantką i właścicielką jednego z najbardziej ekskluzywnych butików w Londynie. Wiedział, że dzięki niej Molly przyćmi wszystkie inne dziewczęta.

Rozmowa z rodzicami utwierdziła Sherlocka w przekonaniu, że jego decyzja o pójściu z Molly na bal była właściwa. Przyjemne uczucie, że zrobił coś dobrego dla innej osoby towarzyszyła mu przez resztę wieczoru. Nie zniszczyła tego nawet rozmowa z Mycroftem. Starszy brat zaczepił go, kiedy po rozmowie z rodzicami wracał do swojego pokoju.

- Kto by pomyślał, Sherlock Holmes zaprasza Molly Hooper na bal.  
- Spadaj, Mycroft – odpowiedział Sherlock.  
- Czyżbyś bawił się w dobrą wróżkę, braciszku? Masz nadzieję, że Kopciuszek na balu znajdzie swojego księcia? – zakpił mężczyzna.  
- A ty? Masz nadzieję, że któraś z twoich złotych rybek zacznie w końcu spełniać życzenia?  
- Nie spodziewałem się, że pamiętasz jakąkolwiek bajkę, w której nie ma piratów.  
- A ja nie spodziewam się, żebyś zrozumiał, dlaczego to zrobiłem.  
- Doprawdy? A dlaczego?  
- Bo przyjaciele sobie pomagają. Ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć – odpowiedział Sherlock, przeszedł obok zdziwionego Mycrofta i wszedł do swojego pokoju. 

* * *

_Nie martw się o sukienkę, mama się wszystkim zajmie. W poniedziałek po szkole przyjdź do pracowni. – SH_

_Dziękuję, Sherlock. Jesteś taki kochany! xoxo M_. 

* * *

W poniedziałek Molly pojawiła się w pracowni Viviann Holmes. Było to przestronne pomieszczenie, w którym panowało coś, co Sherlock określiłby mianem „uporządkowanego chaosu". Na stołach leżały porozrzucane kartki, ołówki, kredki, skrawki materiałów i… buty? Porządek panował jedynie na wieszakach.  
- Molly, dzień dobry! Wchodź, kochanie, wchodź! – przywitała ją kobieta. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że ty i Sherlock idziecie razem na ten bal! Podejdź tutaj i zobacz, zrobiłam już kilka projektów. Pomyślałam, że dobrze by było, jakbyś miała już z czego wybrać. – Viviann podeszła do jednego ze stołów i zaczęła układać leżące na nim kartki. Molly dołączyła do niej i spojrzała na leżące przed nią projekty. Jej uwagę od razu przyciągnął rysunek czarnej sukni balowej ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Na myśl przywoływał jej ugwieżdżone niebo. Dlatego też bez wahania go wybrała.  
- Ta. Myślę, że chciałabym tę. Jeśli to oczywiście nie byłby kłopot – powiedziała.  
- Tak też myślałam. Będziesz w niej ślicznie wyglądała, zobaczysz. A teraz wymierzymy cię dokładnie i jeszcze w tym tygodniu zaczniemy szyć.  
- Cieszę się – odpowiedziała Molly, uśmiechając się.

* * *

_Nawet o tym nie myśl. –SH_  
_O czym mam nie myśleć? M._  
_O tym, żeby mimo wszystko zapłacić mamie za sukienkę. Przecież powiedziała Twojemu tacie, że nic nie chce. –SH_  
_Ale tak nie wypada ;/ M._  
_Powiedziałem: nawet o tym nie myśl. –SH_

* * *

_Czerwiec_

_Irene będzie u Ciebie za dwie godziny. –SH_  
_W porządku. Widzimy się wieczorem, tak? M._  
_Oczywiście. –SH _  
_Nie mogę się doczekać 3 M._

* * *

Irene Adler, czy jak nazywał ją czasami Sherlock - Ta Kobieta, była prawą ręką Viviann Holmes. Prowadziła jej butik oraz oferowała swoje usługi jako osobista stylistka. Nie dobiegała jeszcze trzydziestki a już znali ją najważniejsi ludzie w londyńskiej branży modowej. Kiedy Viviann poprosiła ją, by pomogła przyjaciółce Sherlocka w przygotowaniach przed balem maturalnym, zgodziła się bez wahania. Panna Adler uwielbiała wyzwania a Molly Hooper, którą znała z opowieści swojej przełożonej, zdecydowanie się na nie zapowiadała.

Pierwszy raz Irene zobaczyła ją dopiero w dniu balu maturalnego dziewczyny, kiedy przyjechała do jej domu. W drzwiach przywitał ją ojciec Molly. Był to mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, średniego wzrostu, o ciemnych włosach i brązowych oczach.  
- Pani musi być Irene, proszę wchodzić! Mark Hooper, miło mi panią poznać – powiedział, uśmiechnął się szeroko i wpuścił ją do mieszkania. – Molly jest na górze. Nie będę wam przeszkadzał, nie znam się niestety na całej tej kobiecej przedimprezowej filozofii. Dlatego cieszę się, że Viviann znalazła pomoc. Molly czasami brakuje matki. Przepraszam, zaczynam okropnie paplać.  
- Nic się nie stało. Lepiej pójdę już do Molly, żeby nie tracić czasu. – odpowiedziała Irene.  
- Oczywiście, tak! Oczywiście.

Molly stała w drzwiach do swojego pokoju i spoglądała na Irene niepewnie. Była to niewysoka dziewczyna, o mysich włosach i brązowych oczach. Ubrana była w stanowczo za duży sweter i dresowe spodnie.  
- Dzień dobry – przywitała się i przygryzła dolną wargę.  
- Dzień dobry, Molly. Jestem Irene. Nie marnujmy czasu. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby Sherlock na nas czekał, prawda?  
- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała Molly i weszła do pokoju a Irene podążyła za nią.  
- Najpierw zajmiemy się fryzurą. 

* * *

Następnych kilka godzin minęło na czesaniu, spinaniu, lakierowaniu, malowaniu, poprawianiu, perfumowaniu i ubieraniu. Efekt końcowy był, zdaniem Irene, zniewalający.  
- Sherlock będzie zachwycony, zobaczysz – powiedziała.  
- Nie sądzę – zaśmiała się Molly.  
- I nie jest ci smutno z tego powodu?  
- Nie. Sherlock to dobry przyjaciel, ale nie… Nie sądzę by był dobrym chłopakiem. Nie dla mnie.  
- Dobrze, że to rozumiesz. On złamałby ci serce, a tego bym nie chciała – powiedziała Irene i delikatnie pogłaskała Molly po policzku. Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem i spuściła wzrok.

Kilka minut później zjawił się Sherlock, ubrany w czarny smoking. Miał ze sobą biało-chabrowy korsarz dla Molly.  
- Gotowa? – zapytał.  
- Tak.

Pożegnali się z Irene i Markiem. Ojciec Molly życzył im udanej zabawy. Kobieta nic nie powiedziała. Molly i Sherlock wsiedli do taksówki i ruszyli do szkoły, w której miał odbyć się bal. 

* * *

Sala gimnastyczna, przerobiona na tymczasową salę balową, była zatłoczona. Mary stała niedaleko sceny ze swoim partnerem Johnem Watsonem, najlepszymi przyjaciółkami – Sally Donovan i Sarah Sawyer oraz ich towarzyszami, Philipem Andersonem i Billem Murrayem. Rozmawiały głównie dziewczęta, plotkując na temat innych osób znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Krytykowały sukienki swoich koleżanek, czy też wyśmiewały niezdarne tańce. W pewnym momencie ich uwagę przykuła wchodząca do sali para.  
- To chyba nie jest Hooper, prawda? To nie może być ona! – wykrzyknęła Sally. – Skąd ona wytrzasnęła taką kieckę?  
- Ciekawe, ile musiała zapłacić temu chłopakowi, żeby tutaj z nią przyszedł – zakpiła Sarah.

Mary nie znała odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań, ale była zdeterminowana, by je uzyskać. 

* * *

Zabawa rozkręcała się w najlepsze. Mary tańczyła, śmiała się, rozmawiała oraz bacznie obserwowała Molly i jej tajemniczego partnera. W końcu nadarzyła się okazja, kiedy mogła w końcu ich zaczepić. Obie pary spotkały się przy bufecie.  
- Molly! Wyglądasz cudownie! – wykrzyknęła Mary i uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze.  
- Umm. Dziękuję, Mary. Ty też – odpowiedziała Molly.  
- Nie przedstawisz nas?  
- Och, tak. Oczywiście. Sherlock, to Mary Morstan i...  
-John Watson - przedstawił się niewysoki blondyn o niebieskich oczach. Wyciągnął dłoń, którą Sherlock uścisnął.  
- Mary, John to Sherlock Holmes - dokończyła Molly.  
- Miło was poznać – powiedział Sherlock.  
- Holmes? Jak Viviann Holmes? – zapytała Mary.  
- Tak. To moja matka.  
- Och. Och! Naprawdę? Uwielbiam jej projekty! Są przecudowne!  
- Też tak sądzę. Musisz przyznać, że świetnie się spisała projektując suknię dla Molly – odpowiedział Sherlock.  
- To sukienka od Viviann Holmes? Molly, ty szczęściaro! Nie chwaliłaś się, że masz takie znajomości!  
- Być może zrobiłaby to, gdybyś choć raz zechciała z nią porozmawiać.  
- O co ci chodzi? – zapytała Mary, której uśmiech nagle zniknął z twarzy.  
- O to, że jesteś dwulicową hipokrytką, której ulubionym zadaniem jest słowne znęcanie się nad osobami, które nie spełniają wymyślnych kryteriów bycia popularnym oraz akceptowanym. Pod płaszczykiem sztucznej uprzejmości próbujesz zdobyć informacje, które przerobisz później na plotki. Słaba z ciebie aktora, niestety. A tobie – Sherlock zwrócił się do milczącego przez cały czas Johna – radzę porzucić plany o upojnej nocy, ponieważ panna Morstan już od dłuższego czasu ma na oku kogoś innego. – Spojrzał znacząco w stronę nauczyciela wychowania fizycznego. – A teraz, wybaczcie nam, ale wydaje mi się, że właśnie leci piosenka, którą słyszę po raz pierwszy raz w życiu i chętnie bym do niej zatańczył. – Po tych słowach ujął Molly za ramię i ruszył w stronę parkietu, pozostawiając za sobą zszokowaną parę.

* * *

- Mogłabyś wyjaśnić mi, o czym on mówił? Jakie znęcanie się słowne? Jakie plotki? – wycedził John przez zęby. – Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak podchodzę do znęcania się nad słabszymi, a okazuje się, że jest to coś, z czego moja kuzynka jest świetnie znana! A ta sprawa z nauczycielem?! Czyś ty do reszty zwariowała?  
- John, proszę cię, to tylko Molly Hooper. Pewnie naopowiadała jakiś głupot temu Holmesowi. John? Gdzie idziesz?!  
- Na świeże powietrze!

* * *

John wyszedł przed budek i przez chwilę zaczął nerwowo krążyć po chodniku. Od początku wiedział, że ten cały bal maturalny był głupim pomysłem, ale Mary tak długo go prosiła, aż w końcu zgodził się z nią pójść. Nie podobało mu się to, że dziewczyna wmówiła swoim przyjaciółkom, że są parą. Na litość boską, przecież byli rodziną!

Przy kolejnym okrążeniu coś przykuło jego uwagę. Na ziemi leżało coś błyszczącego. Schylił się i podniósł srebrną spinkę do mankietów z inicjałami SH.

Kiedy wrócił na salę, było już po północy. Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Sherlocka i Molly. 

* * *

_Dziękuję za wszystko, Sherlock. Bawiłam się cudownie xoxo M._  
_Nie ma za co. – SH._

* * *

John przez następnych kilka dni zastanawiał się, jak skontaktować się z Sherlockiem i oddać mu jego własność. Bo co do tego, że spinka należała do niego, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości – widział, jakie spinki chłopak miał w mankietach, kiedy podawali sobie dłonie na przywitanie. Poza tym inicjały się zgadzały.

Nie chciał prosić o pomoc Mary, która mogłaby mu dać numer do Molly. Od czasu balu, John wolał jej unikać. Wciąż był na nią zły.

Chociaż bardzo się starał, nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy Sherlocka. I nie chodziło wcale o to, że miał coś, co do niego należało. Chodziło o samego chłopca. O te kości policzkowe, które chciałby pogładzić, niesforne loki, które chciałby przeczesać palcami, usta, które chciałby…  
Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał tak o drugim chłopaku. A już na pewno nie o zajętym chłopaku. 

* * *

Wyszukanie Sherlocka w Internecie nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów. John natknął się jedynie na artykuły dotyczące jego matki. Udało mu się natomiast znaleźć Molly Hopper na jednym z portali społecznościowych. Postanowił wysłać do niej wiadomość, mimo że czuł się głupio, prosząc ją o numer telefonu do jej chłopaka.

**John Watson:** Cześć, Molly. Tutaj John, z balu maturalnego. Czy mogłabyś podać mi numer telefonu Sherlocka?  
**Molly Hooper:** Cześć, John. Musiałabym najpierw zapytać go, czy nie ma nic przeciwko, okej?  
**John Watson:** Jasne.

**Molly Hooper:** 07633026669  
**John Watson:** Dzięki wielkie, Molly. 

* * *

_Na balu maturalnym znalazłem coś, co do Ciebie należy. Chciałbym Ci to oddać. John Watson_  
_Kawiarnia Speedy's, Baker Street. Jutro o 17.00. –SH_

* * *

John zauważył go od razu, kiedy tylko wszedł do kawiarni. Sherlock siedział przy stoliku i ze znudzoną miną obserwował innych ludzi.  
- Cześć – przywitał się John i przysiadł się do chłopaka.  
- Cześć.  
- Na balu znalazłem twoją spinkę do mankietów. Proszę – powiedział John i wyjął z kieszeni srebrny przedmiot i podał Sherlockowi.  
- Dziękuję.  
- Chciałbym też przeprosić za Mary. Cieszę się, że stanąłeś w obronie swojej dziewczyny i powiedziałeś jej co o tym…  
- Molly nie jest moją dziewczyną – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Przyjaciółką, owszem. Ale nie dziewczyną.  
- Och. Myślałem… No nic, w każdym razie i tak przepraszam za Mary.  
- Nie musisz brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za to, co robiła twoja kuzynka.  
- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy rodziną?  
- Nie wiedziałem. Wydedukowałem. Wasza mowa ciała na balu. Kiedy staliście obok siebie albo tańczyliście, utrzymywałeś pewien dystans. Nie robiłbyś tego, gdybyście byli razem. W takim razie jesteście znajomymi lub rodziną. Na takie imprezy w ramach koła ratunkowego zaprasza się kogoś z rodziny. Mary jest jedynaczką, Molly kiedyś o tym wspominała, więc nie jesteście rodzeństwem. Zostaje kuzynostwo.  
- Skoro wiedziałeś, że nie jesteśmy razem, dlaczego wspomniałeś o tym nauczycielu?  
- To proste, John. Żeby ją zawstydzić. Nie chciała, żeby jej sekret się wydał.  
- Och. To o nauczycielu też wydedukowałeś?  
- Oczywiście.  
- To genialne! – powiedział John z zachwytem.  
- Naprawdę?  
- Oczywiście, że tak.  
- Ludzie zazwyczaj mówią coś innego.  
- Co takiego?  
- Spieprzaj.

John nie mógł się powstrzymać i roześmiał się. Sherlock wkrótce do niego dołączył. 

* * *

_Chciałbyś się jeszcze kiedyś spotkać? Może pójść do kina, czy coś. John _  
_Z przyjemnością. – SH._

* * *

Przez następnych kilka tygodni Sherlock dowiedział się o Johnie wielu interesujących rzeczy. To, jakie filmy lubi. Jakiej słucha muzyki. Że nie umie jeździć na rowerze, ale umie grać na klarnecie. Że jego siostra odbiła mu dziewczynę, kiedy miał szesnaście lat. Że jego babcia co roku na urodziny daje mu ręcznie robiony sweter. Że wcale nie przeszkadza mu to, że nie jest wysoki. Że najbardziej lubi dżem truskawkowy.

Ze wszystkich tych informacji najbardziej podoba mu się ta o tym, jak smakują usta Johna.  
Za każdym razem inaczej.  
I Sherlock jest przekonany, że mógłby odkrywać nowe smaki codziennie, przez resztę swojego życia.  
A John tylko utwierdzał go w tym przekonaniu, szepcząc mu do ucha słowa, które Mycroft uznałby za sentymentalne. 

* * *

_Nie jestem głodna. Zjedzmy obiad._  
_Z przyjemnością! xxxx M._

* * *

**KONIEC**


End file.
